


Love is lost, lost is love

by CrackedActress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Post-The Sign of Three, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedActress/pseuds/CrackedActress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock è seduto sul suo letto, con la sciarpa e l’inconfondibile cappotto indossati sopra allo splendido completo da testimone. E’ rannicchiato con le ginocchia al petto - incurante delle scarpe che poggiano sulle lenzuola - e guarda Greg con un’espressione infastidita, come se fosse in ritardo per un appuntamento.<br/>“Sherlock, che diavolo ci fai qui?” gli chiede sbigottito non appena la sua bocca spalancata per lo shock riesce a richiudersi e a permettergli di articolare qualche parola, “e come hai fatto ad entrare?” Si rende immediatamente conto della stupidità della domanda, e si pente di avergliela posta con tanto stupore. Pensare che un uomo che è riuscito a fingere la propria morte non sia in grado di entrare in un misero bilocale senza spaccare neanche un vetro è pura idiozia, e a Greg non piace mostrarsi idiota di fronte a Sherlock. Così, prima che l’altro possa rispondergli, aggiusta il tiro. “Non importa. Perché sei andato via prima della fine? John ti cercava.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is lost, lost is love

A Greg non sono mai piaciuti i matrimoni. Non gli sono mai piaciuti quando il suo era recente e andava per il verso giusto, figuriamoci adesso che è ufficialmente divorziato e sua moglie si sta per risposare con un avvenente quanto insopportabile istruttore di nuoto. Eppure non è stata una giornata pesante o malinconica: non riesce a non essere felice per John, vedendolo finalmente sereno dopo tutto ciò che ha passato, dall’Afghanistan al finto suicidio di Sherlock. Vederlo sorridere di nuovo mentre balla per la prima volta con sua moglie, sulle note che il suo migliore amico ha composto per lui, è stato commovente. Tutto va per il verso giusto, tutto si evolve e migliora, ma Greg resta a guardare da spettatore come al solito.

Oggi ha sorriso. Ha ballato, ha bevuto, ha conosciuto un sacco di persone e ha persino arrestato un uomo per tentato omicidio. Ma alla fine della serata, ciò che conta è che sta tornando da solo in una casa vuota di cui non si sente proprietario. Non è felice, Greg, ma mente a se stesso. Si dice che quel senso di solitudine che avverte mentre gira la chiave nella toppa sia soltanto un po’ di nostalgia delle gioie del matrimonio. Quando l’ha sposata era bellissima, la sua Diane, più di quanto lo fosse Mary oggi, che pure era uno splendore. Ma i suoi sforzi non hanno impedito che andasse tutto a puttane, non le hanno impedito di andarsene in cerca di qualcos’altro.

Apre il portone e si infila nel piccolo soggiorno, trovandolo esattamente nello stato in cui lo ha lasciato. E’ spoglio, cupo e in disordine nonostante i suoi sforzi di renderlo accogliente. Si stropiccia gli occhi sbuffando, pentendosi dell’ultimo bicchiere di brandy che ha tracannato poco prima di chiamare il taxi. Gli sembra di essere incredibilmente stanco tutto d’un tratto. Ha solo voglia di togliersi di dosso quei vestiti scomodi e andare a dormire, così si avvia a passo stanco verso la camera. Sbadiglia durante il breve tragitto, grattandosi la nuca e accendendo la luce con poca grazia tirando una botta all’interruttore. Strizza gli occhi per il chiarore artificiale ed improvviso, non degnandosi neanche di dare uno sguardo alla camera. Non contempla nel modo più assoluto la possibilità che possa non essere vuota come al solito, col letto matrimoniale disfatto ma soltanto dalla parte destra e l’enorme armadio mezzo vuoto di cui dimentica sempre le ante aperte. Eppure, quando il suo sguardo passa distrattamente da una parte all’altra della stanza, ciò che vede rischia di fargli cacciare un urlo.

Sherlock è seduto sul suo letto, con la sciarpa e l’inconfondibile cappotto indossati sopra allo splendido completo da testimone. E’ rannicchiato con le ginocchia al petto - incurante delle scarpe che poggiano sulle lenzuola - e guarda Greg con un’espressione infastidita, come se fosse in ritardo per un appuntamento.

“Sherlock, che diavolo ci fai qui?” gli chiede sbigottito non appena la sua bocca spalancata per lo shock riesce a richiudersi e a permettergli di articolare qualche parola, “e come hai fatto ad entrare?” Si rende immediatamente conto della stupidità della domanda, e si pente di avergliela posta con tanto stupore. Pensare che un uomo che è riuscito a fingere la propria morte non sia in grado di entrare in un misero bilocale senza spaccare neanche un vetro è pura idiozia, e a Greg non piace mostrarsi idiota di fronte a Sherlock. Così, prima che l’altro possa rispondergli, aggiusta il tiro. “Non importa. Perché sei andato via prima della fine? John ti cercava.”

Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle, lo sguardo fisso sulla parete di fronte a lui. Ignora la sua domanda completamente.

“Ci hai messo dodici minuti e quarantacinque secondi in più del necessario a tornare a casa, Lestrade.” La sua voce suona un po’ innaturale, come se avesse bevuto anche lui, ma Greg sa che non è così. Gli ha personalmente confidato di aver chiuso con l’alcol almeno per altri trentasei anni.

“Me la sono presa comoda. Che ti serve che non poteva aspettare domani? Vuoi commentare il banchetto, per caso?” Ride con il suo solito ghigno, ma l’ilarità gli si congela subito sul volto vedendolo così strano, quasi spossato. Come se la giornata appena trascorsa lo avesse provato più di qualsiasi giornata mai vissuta da quando si sono conosciuti.

“Hai qualche caso interessante da sottoporre alla mia attenzione?” Adesso invece la voce di Sherlock sembra la solita di sempre, forse leggermente più bassa. Ma la curva delle sue spalle tradisce ogni tentativo di mantenere la maschera, e Greg avverte un piccolo moto d’orgoglio per averlo intuito. Il suo tono si addolcisce automaticamente.

“Mi dispiace, Sherlock. Anche se ci fosse un caso sarebbe affidato a qualcun altro, non lavoro questo week-end. Ho chiesto...”

“...il fine-settimana libero per poter presenziare al matrimonio, lo so.” Un silenzio incerto cala tra loro, e Greg si sente in dovere di tentare di rassicurarlo in qualche modo, anche se non ha idea di cosa lo tormenti.

“Sei stato strepitoso, oggi. Dico davvero, Sherlock, un discorso senza precedenti, non so se purtroppo o per fortuna!”

“Suppongo di doverti ringraziare per i tuoi complimenti.” Le braccia sciolgono la stretta sulle ginocchia e si spostano lungo i fianchi. Gli occhi invece rimangono immobili, persi in qualcosa di inafferrabile. La conversazione non è decollata come sperava Greg, che si ritrova a giocare un’altra carta.

“Senti, Sherlock, perché non andiamo di là e ci beviamo qualcosa, così parliamo un po’ e magari mi dici perché…”

“Noioso, ho esaurito ogni possibilità di conversazione cortese ed educata, per oggi”, taglia corto lui, sdraiandosi sul letto con un gesto improvviso e decisamente teatrale. A Greg sembra quasi ridicolo vedere Sherlock Holmes, con tanto di cappotto, sdraiato sul suo letto semi-disfatto. Per quanto si sforzi non riesce a capire cosa diavolo voglia da lui a quest’ora. Non ha mai capito davvero Sherlock, quello è sempre stato il compito di John.

“Allora come posso…”, esordisce, ma viene subito interrotto.

“E’ stata una bella cerimonia, non credi? Tradizionale ma non convenzionale. Sono particolarmente orgoglioso di alcuni dettagli di cui mi sono occupato.” Sherlock parla ad un ritmo forsennato e a bassa voce, con gli occhi incollati al soffitto.

Greg sospira, poi si siede ai piedi del letto dalla parte opposta in cui si trova Sherlock. “Vuoi davvero parlare del matrimonio? Sono distrutto.” Con un grugnito si toglie la giacca e con abilità la lancia letteralmente sulla poltrona accanto all’armadio. “Sì, è stata una bella cerimonia”, ammette stanco, “Mary era perfetta…”

“Lo era davvero.”

Un altro silenzio, stavolta più lungo, e Greg si ritrova a sbadigliare di nuovo, provato da un senso di stanchezza non soltanto fisico. Cerca di riempire quel silenzio slacciandosi la cravatta e sbottonando i polsini della camicia, ma quando esaurisce tutti i movimenti possibili, Sherlock è ancora muto e immobile sdraiato sul suo letto. L’unico cambiamento visibile è il fatto che non guardi più il soffitto, perché ha chiuso gli occhi. Greg non sa se sia frutto di tutto quello che ha bevuto - che ancora scorre nelle sue vene anche se ha iniziato a smaltirlo - ma gli sembra di leggere un’espressione quasi sofferente sul volto ultimamente sempre meno impassibile di Sherlock.

“Sei cambiato, lo sai? Ti vedo più...spontaneo. Oggi hai detto delle cose meravigliose a John. Non credevo che ne fossi capace.” Appena finisce di pronunciare l’ultima frase, Greg impreca tra i denti e si morde il labbro. “Nel senso che non credevo che le avresti mai dette così, in modo chiaro davanti a tutti. Sapevo che le pensavi e le provavi, l’ho sempre saputo, non intendevo che...Oh, maledizione, sto straparlando e…”

“Lestrade.” Il tono con cui Sherlock pronuncia il suo nome è quasi esasperato, e Greg si zittisce immediatamente. “Dove pensi che siano John e Mary in questo momento?”

Greg lo guarda accigliato, sorpreso da quella domanda. “Vuoi andare a salutarli?”

“Dove credi che siano in questo momento?” ripete Sherlock, senza aprire gli occhi.

“Ehm…” Lestrade esita, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, “probabilmente all’aeroporto. Non hanno l’aereo tra tre ore?”

“Tre ore e ventiquattro minuti”, è la precisazione di Sherlock, “e no, sono ancora in taxi perché c’è un incidente sulla A4, ma arriveranno comunque a Heathrow in tempo. Ho calcolato i tempi con la massima accuratezza.”

Greg non sa che dire. Guarda Sherlock con sincera preoccupazione, osservandone la fronte aggrottata, le labbra strette. Non sa dire se in questo momento gli sembri più cambiato che mai o troppo impassibile anche per l’uomo che ha conosciuto un tempo. Gli sembra che i lineamenti di Sherlock stiano combattendo strenuamente, destinati a perdere, una lotta contro i sentimenti che rischiano di affiorare in superficie. Sa che Sherlock è felice per John. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che avrebbe reagito così bene alla presenza di Mary nella sua vita, considerando il trattamento che riservava un tempo alle due fidanzate. Forse ha capito al primo sguardo che lei era diversa, che era quella giusta. Che l’avrebbe reso felice. Forse quei sabotaggi che tanto parevano atti di gelosia erano tutt’altro che egoisti. Eppure Greg l’ha visto da solo a Baker Street, in quella casa che sembra sempre troppo vuota nonostante trabocchi di ogni genere di cianfrusaglie. Ha visto i suoi sguardi oggi al matrimonio mentre credeva che nessuno lo osservasse. Sherlock si sente solo ed è evidente, teme di perdere il proprio migliore amico adesso che si è sposato e abita altrove. Ancora una volta, lo assale un forte istinto di protezione nei confronti dell’uomo seduto al suo fianco.

“Sherlock, hai paura di perdere John, lo capisco. Questo non accadrà mai, ti vuole bene più che a…”

“Non ho paura”, taglia corto Sherlock riaprendo gli occhi di colpo, mostrandosi palesemente infastidito.

“Ti ricordi cosa mi hai insegnato sulle risposte date troppo velocemente?”

Sherlock non dice niente, e per Greg è una risposta più che eloquente. Approfitta dello stallo nella conversazione per togliersi le scarpe e posare i piedi onfi, reduci dal ballo, sulla moquette, per poi voltarsi verso l’altro e scoprirlo di nuovo con gli occhi chiusi.

“Non accadrà, Sherlock, puoi stare tranquillo. E non sarai mai solo: hai me, Mrs Hudson, Molly...e anche Mary ti vuole bene, non permetterà che tu e John vi allontaniate. Poi puoi sempre andare a prendere una birra con Anderson ogni tanto, rischierebbe di morire per l’emozione se solo tu glielo chiedessi.”

Questo riesce a strappare a Sherlock una risata breve ma sincera, e Greg sente un po’ di calore invadergli il petto nell’udire quel suono sapendo di esserne l’artefice. Quando Sherlock smette di ridere, la tensione sul suo volto si è un po’ affievolita. Greg avrebbe voglia di abbracciarlo, come ha fatto quando l’ha rivisto dopo due anni in cui lo credeva morto quasi per colpa sua, ma non lo fa perché sa cosa pensa dei gesti di affetto, della fisicità, del suo essere maledettamente spontaneo - tratto del carattere che gli ha rimproverato disgustato più e più volte. Si limita a sdraiarsi accanto a lui, il più lontano possibile dal suo corpo, come a ribadire la sua amicizia, la sua presenza discreta ma costante che ha tutta l’intenzione di non far venire meno mai. Restano in silenzio per un po’, l’uno steso accanto all’altro, con gli occhi chiusi e le mani lungo i fianchi. Poi Sherlock parla per primo e lo fa lentamente, con la voce più tremante del solito.

“Cosa credi che stiano facendo?”

“Chi?”

“John e Mary. Nel taxi.”

“Staranno parlando della cerimonia...magari commentano il cattivo gusto nel vestire di quella cugina di John!” Greg azzarda una risatina, ma Sherlock non gli fa compagnia.

“Io credo che si stiano baciando.”

La stranezza di quella frase pronunciata da Sherlock gli fa spalancare gli occhi e lo destabilizza.

“Forse. È probabile”, commenta incerto, e Sherlock annuisce, ancora ad occhi chiusi. Una smorfia che assomiglia ad un’espressione di dolore appare sul suo volto.

Greg non è uno stupido. Non è Sherlock Holmes, non è il detective più brillante che abbia mai lavorato a Scotland Yard, ma non è uno stupido. È sempre stato bravo a capire la gente, e anche se l’uomo al suo fianco è sempre stato un mistero per lui, certe cose emergono comunque, anche quando sei un sociopatico o uno stronzo.

E Greg sa riconoscere un cuore spezzato quando lo vede.

La consapevolezza di quell’intuizione gli mozza il respiro.

“Sherlock…” esordisce voltandosi verso di lui, non sapendo cosa diavolo dire. L’altro sbuffa, avendo sicuramente capito a cosa stia pensando Lestrade. Quest’ultimo lo guarda con un’espressione che a Sherlock deve sembrare di assoluta pietà, perché in un istante una fredda furia si incide sul suo volto.

“Non dico una parola, promesso”, lo rassicura immediatamente Greg, tornato a sdraiarsi e a chiudere gli occhi. Perché il pensiero di uno Sherlock innamorato non lo stupisce quanto dovrebbe? Se l’idea l’avesse anche soltanto sfiorato tre anni prima si sarebbe messo a ridere come un matto. Dev’essere l’idea di Sherlock innamorato di John a non stupirlo affatto, specialmente dopo le cose che ha detto durante il discorso al matrimonio, specialmente dopo il profondo rispetto che nutre per Mary. Avrebbe pensato che il tipo di amore di cui Sherlock potesse essere capace fosse diverso, egoista e possessivo, e gli fa male rendersi conto invece di quanto quell’uomo sia disposto a sacrificare affinché John sia felice.

“Smettila di pensare!”

“Scusa! È che…” Greg si interrompe quando Sherlock si volta verso di lui fuori di sé dalla rabbia, e decide che la cosa migliore sia stare in silenzio per un po’, cercando di liberare la mente e non pensare a niente. Ma è troppo difficile impedirsi di provare pena per Sherlock, maledizione, di pensare all’enorme sofferenza che dev’essere stata per lui presenziare al matrimonio dell’uomo che ama.

Dopo qualche minuto, quando vede con la coda dell’occhio che il volto dell’altro è più rilassato, non riesce più a trattenersi.

“Dimmi se c’è qualcosa che posso fare per te, Sherlock, qualunque cosa.”

Greg si aspetta quasi che di fronte alla sua manifestazione di pietà Sherlock inizi a gridare o se ne vada, invece si ritrova i suoi occhi di ghiaccio a pochi centimetri dalla faccia. Sembra quasi che lo veda per la prima volta, perché raramente l’ha osservato con tanta attenzione.

“Baciami.”

L’assurdità di quella richiesta lo colpisce come uno schiaffo, e Greg si ritrova a sbattere le palpebre senza riuscire a pensare a cosa diavolo rispondere. Quando riesce finalmente a parlare snocciola una frase dietro l’altra, in modo confuso e sconclusionato.

“Questo è sbagliato sotto così tanti punti di vista...È una cosa che cambia un rapporto tra amici e io non sono gay, Sherlock, perché mi stai chiedendo di…” Greg si morde il labbro e scuote la testa. “Tu non vuoi questo da me!”

“Assolutamente no”, conferma Sherlock senza togliergli di dosso quei maledetti occhi.

“Ti sei risposto da solo, questo è sbagliato.” Greg distoglie lo sguardo da lui e cambia posizione, sentendosi fottutamente a disagio. Non sa se essere arrabbiato o provare pena per Sherlock, per la disperazione a cui dev’essere in preda per arrivare a…

“Per favore.”

L’ultima volta che Sherlock l’ha pregato, Greg ha mobilitato cinque volanti e un elicottero. In fondo cos’è un bacio, in confronto?

“Sherlock, io…” Vorrebbe dirgli che non è giusto prima di tutto per lui stesso, che dopo starebbe solo peggio, che gli dispiace da morire. Ma nulla di tutto questo riesce ad uscire dalla sua bocca.

“Lo faresti se io volessi questo da te?”

Maledizione. Greg non si aspettava questa domanda, e il disagio diventa sempre più sgradevole. Scuote la testa, cercando di non mostrare tutto il suo imbarazzo, ma Sherlock non demorde.

“Mi hai sempre trovato attraente”.

Cristo. “Sei oggettivamente un bell’uomo e un amico, ma…”

“Non puoi fare questo per me, capisco.” Sherlock si tira su mettendosi a sedere, e fa per andarsene. Greg gli afferra il braccio, trattenendolo, senza sapere perché. Non pensa a niente mentre lo attira verso di sé, gli mette una mano sulla guancia e si avvicina. Quando le sue labbra sono su quelle di Sherlock le trovano più morbide di quanto Greg potesse immaginare ma fredde, nonostante indossi il cappotto in un luogo al chiuso. Le bacia con cautela, cercando di mettere in quel gesto quanto più affetto possibile e di rimanere distaccato, ignorando con fermezza l’eccitazione che il corpo dell’altro così vicino a lui gli provoca, perché non si tratta di se stesso, qui. Lo sta facendo per Sherlock, per non farlo sentire solo e rifiutato, per fargli provare cosa significhi essere amati, come sarebbe se John ricambiasse. Alla luce di quest’ultimo pensiero, Greg interrompe il bacio di colpo, realizzando che forse è meno doloroso che Sherlock viva senza sapere come sarebbe stato se le cose fossero diverse. Quando nota le labbra semiaperte, l’accenno di colorito sulle guance e gli occhi persi nel vuoto, non riesce più a trattenersi e lo abbraccia. Lo stringe a sé, accarezzandogli la nuca, e gli sussurra all’orecchio che tutto andrà bene, che il tempo guarisce le ferite, che non sarà mai solo e un sacco di altre stronzate, luoghi comuni che Sherlock sicuramente detesta. Ma lui non lo rifiuta: si divincola dalla stretta solo per prendere la testa di Greg tra le mani e baciarlo di nuovo, con urgenza, infilando impacciato la lingua tra le labbra dell’altro, come fanno i ragazzi alle prime esperienze quando conoscono soltanto la teoria. Le mani di Greg si spostano sulla schiena, e stringono ancora più forte quel corpo a sé, con la disperazione di chi è solo da troppo tempo. Sherlock, senza staccarsi dalla sua bocca, comincia a sbottonargli la camicia, e la consapevolezza di ciò che sta per accadere investe Greg di colpo.

“Questo non è soltanto un bacio”, mormora senza fiato, interrompendo il contatto tra le loro labbra, “devi essere sicuro di voler continuare perché…”

“Per favore”, sussurra di nuovo Sherlock mentre gli sfila la camicia e posa la bocca sul suo petto. Greg sa che tutto questo non è giusto, che se ne pentiranno entrambi, ma nessuna obiezione riesce ad essere talmente forte da spingerlo ad allontanare il volto di Sherlock dalla sua pelle. Ne ha bisogno quanto lui perché Dio solo sa se è solo come un cane, ed è con rinnovata convinzione che spoglia a sua volta Sherlock del cappotto, della sciarpa, della giacca, del gilet, della cravatta, della camicia, arrivando a ringhiare dalla frustrazione perché gli strati di stoffa sono maledettamente troppi e lui vuole accarezzare la sua pelle, trovarla liscia e calda sotto le sue dita. Quando finalmente sono entrambi a petto nudo, Greg lo stringe di nuovo a sé e quasi lo culla, finché non li coglie la voglia di andare oltre, di spingersi ancora più in là. Non trascorre molto prima che anche i pantaloni e la biancheria siano rimossi e gettati in fondo al letto, prima che l’uno cominci a prendersi cura dell’erezione dell’altro, in un atto così veloce e frenetico da non lasciare a Greg neanche il tempo di guardare con attenzione il corpo nudo di Sherlock premuto contro al suo. Riesce soltanto ad ammirare la sua inaspettata forza, le mani che si stringono attorno al suo sesso, le gambe allacciate ai suoi fianchi in una morsa indissolubile. Quando la mano di Sherlock si allontana dalla sua erezione e guida quella di Greg tra le sue natiche, non pensa a niente. Lo prepara come può ed entra dentro di lui quando è ancora troppo presto, strappandogli un gemito che si fa perdonare baciandogli delicatamente il collo.

“Muoviti”, gli ordina Sherlock ad occhi chiusi, e Greg non può fare a meno di obbedire, perso nell’altro e nella sua solitudine. Si impone di guardarlo, di leggere nei suoi lineamenti il desiderio che Greg fosse un’altra persona, che ciò che sta provando fosse vero e non soltanto una patetica farsa. È Sherlock a raggiungere l’orgasmo per primo, perché Greg è stupidamente altruista anche durante il sesso: viene senza emettere un suono e senza aprire gli occhi, con i pugni stretti appoggiati alla spalliera del letto. Greg continua ad affondare in lui cercando di lavare via il senso di squallore che l’ha colto,e si rende conto che ha bisogno di un gesto, di una parola almeno, per non cedere e spezzarsi.

“Il mio nome…” ansima tra una spinta e l’altra, “ho bisogno che tu pronunci il mio nome.”

“John” è l’unica parola che esce dalla bocca di Sherlock.

Greg esplode dentro di lui con un grido strozzato e la rabbia a deformargli il volto.

Gli basta intravedere però una singola, solitaria lacrima rigare la guancia di Sherlock per calmarsi e sentire riaffiorare immediatamente l’istinto di protezione nei confronti dell’altro. Resosi conto di aver abbassato troppo la guardia, Sherlock ripristina un’espressione del tutto impassibile e si volta dall’altra parte, con uno scatto improvviso.

La sua schiena bianca coperta di cicatrici si staglia per la prima volta davanti agli occhi di Greg, e lui sussulta per lo stupore. Sherlock deve rendersene conto immediatamente, perché cerca subito di alzarsi, ma Greg lo trattiene e lo circonda con le sue braccia, cominciando a baciare uno ad uno i segni sulla pelle.

“Resta…” sussurra tra un bacio e l’altro, e continua fino a che il corpo rigido di Sherlock non si rilassa e la stanchezza e il torpore causato dall’alcol non lo costringono a cedere al sonno.

  
 

Quando la mattina dopo Greg riapre gli occhi, al suo fianco non c’è più nessuno.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

*coff coff*  
Perdonate questa roba angst da far paura, ma è tutta colpa della 3x02 e dell'evidente unrequited love che il povero Sherlock prova nei confronti di John. Aggiungeteci il debole che ho da sempre per il personaggio di Greg e per la Sherstrade (nonostante la mia unica OTP rimarrà sempre la Johnlock), ed ecco che esce fuori questa specie di one-shot.  
Il titolo - stranamente, eh? Mai successo :D - è tratto da una canzone di David Bowie ("Love is Lost", appunto.) E oggi è pure il suo compleanno, quindi sono giustificata! :D


End file.
